My Missing Half
by Miss Danny
Summary: Max and her sister Nudge have just moved to a new city in Arizona. Her Mom is working as a vet and one of the ladies that works with her has a son. Fang. Max and Fang see alot of each other and slowly Max starts to realize. She was Falling for him. She didnt want connections that made it hard to leave so she could go live with jeb but Fang has her tied to this place. FAX AND NIGGY!
1. Chapter 1

**hey there everyone! this is my second maximum ride fanfic so please review and tell me how you like it! :3 **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_I hate my life…_

At the moment I was sitting in the back seat of my Moms car. My sister Nudge was chatting her head off to my Mom and sometimes Me. We were moving from Texas to Arizona. Not how i wanted to end my summer vacation.

My mom grins really big back at up and says all chipper, "All most there girls! 15 more minutes and you get to see your new home!" Nudge Squeals, yes Squeals, in my ear really loud. "Aren't you excited Max?! OMG i cant wait to see our new High School! I bet there are a lot of cute guys there! Your so lucky! They will probably be drooling over you on the first day! Because your so pretty and your eyes are soooo beautiful! I th-." I slap my hand over her mouth and sigh in relief.

"Nudge calm yourself. I highly doubt that guys will fawn over this." I motion to myself. I was wearing normal blue jeans and a t-shirt. Not much to look at.

Wait a minute! hold up! I need to introduce myself! Hi i'm Maximum Ride but i go by Max for short. I am 15 starting my sophomore year. Sitting next to me is my adopted sister Monique, but we all call her nudge, dont ask why because ill never know. Up front driving is my Mother the one and only Valencia Martinez. I took her maiden name when her and my Father, Jeb Batchelder, had me. Nudge is a Ride kid too. Anyhoo…

My Mom pulls into a long drive way to a Giant house. I gape at her. "You joking right? This is our House!?" My mom just laughs at me. "Do you like it? Jeb is paying for it so dont forget to tell him thank you" Oh yeah and my dad is a $RICH$ scientist. Just FWI…. My Mom parks the car infront of the House and me and nudge were out of there even before she had stoped all the way. We torn through the front Giant double doors and run it. I stop as look around my mouth hanging open till nudge yelled from upstairs. "Max! Come look at your room! Its the size of our intire old house! And its Red and Black! Your favorite! Even if its kinda emo and all that! you should repaint it to be like neon blue and pink! Pink would be a great color on you! its like-" I ran up slapping my hand over her mouth. "Nudge. Stop talking and Enjoy the moment will ya?"

She nods before running down the hall to her room and screams in happiness. I will never get that girl…. I barge into my room and almost (ALMOST not saying i did…) Squealed. Im spending to much time with nudge…. My room had red walls and a black ceiling. My guitar was in the corner next to the amp so i walked over picking it up and cranked it up loud. Mom had said my room was sound proof. Time to test it. I grin evilly to myself as i start playing to beginning to .**You Give Love A Bad Name **by **Bon Jovi. **I stoped and waited for Nudge to yell at me telling me stop keep it down. Nothing. I grinned really big and set my guitar down and left my room that - compliments of my mom- was already set up. I raced down the stairs again, sliding on the rail and went to explore the rest of the house. My Mom called us from the foyer and i sighed turning back and ran up to her. "Yeah mom?" She looked at me with a strange look. "Well i know we just got to the house but im having my CoWorkers over for dinner tonight along with a few other people. You know, getting to know them better. Then you can do whatever you want on sunday, tomorrow."

I groan slumping my shoulders, "We really have to have company the first day here?" My mom Pats my shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie. She is bringing her son." My mom wiggles her eyebrows at me smiling. I glare at her trying not to laugh. "Mom really? Who cares he is most likely like every other guy on this planet. Selfish stuck up and a sexist pig." My mom sighs. "Max what will i ever do with you..?" I grin triumphantly and march up to my room to get ready. I was only doing it cas i didnt want to embarrass my Mom in front of her "friends" or what ever she wanted to call them.

I pulled on a jean outfit that looked nice. I was gonna get dressed before Nudge could dress me.

(outfit  . /2013/07/tumblr_lna18mlxrl1qjz8pvo1_  )

Sure enough as soon as i got it on Nudge came running into my room with her im-going-to-dress-you-no-matter-what look. She stopped short seeing my outfit and smiled happily, "Oh Max! You found something i would approve of for once! now for your hair! i have even more time since your already dressed!" She grabbed my hand pulling me to her room. I yelled to mom, "Mom save me from nudge!" All i heard back was a laugh from my mom as nudge pulled me into her room locking the door and droping the key down her shirt. "Ok Max! Now for your hair!" I plopped down unhappily into a chair infront of her vanity. Nudge pulled out a suitcase that i thought had clothes in it till she opened it. And to my horror it was filled with hair stuff and makeup. Nudge grinned at me with her little evil smile and grabbed a curling iron plugging it into the wall waiting a few minutes before curling my brown and Blonde hair.

When she was done she spun me around Aplying foundation eyeshadow lipstick mascara eye liner and all that stuff. After 2 whole hours of being stuck in this room with nudge the door bell rang and Nudge Gasped. "Oh no! i stiil haven't picked out your shoes!" She dug through some stuff before throwing a pair of cowgirl boots at me. "Wear this!" I decided they wern't that bad. I could even call them 'cute'. I slipped them on as nudge unlocked the door and be tore off down the stairs to the door. I swung it open with great difficulty. Holy crap this was heavy! Nudge stopped moving so i looked up at the person standing there with a few others. I guy who looked our age was standing there. He was dressed all in black and he had an almost emo fringe but it wasnt quite. And holly fishes was he hot.

He looked at me like well-are-you-going-to-just-stand-there-gaping-at-me-or-are-you-going-to-let-us-in? I shut my mouth and moved to the side, "Oh sorry! Come in please! make yourself at home!" Nudge elbowed me in the side hard her eyes trained on the other guy that was walking up the steps. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and he was kinda pale. He yelled after the guy in black, "Hey Fang! Wait for me will ya!?" Fang? What an odd name… I smirked poking nudge in the side and whispered to her, "Got a little crush?" I snickered following 'fang' to the living room. Nudge waited for the other dude then walked in with him happily chatting away with him. Nudge giggled sitting on the couch next to me, "Max! This is Iggy! Iggy this is Max my sister!" Iggy raised an eyebrow at us (he can see in this) "Sister? Oh your adopted…" he smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Max! This is Fang my buddy." Fang grunted as a hi and i looked at him. "Who there nelly! Dont talk to much there or you'll faint from lack of air!" He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever…" Iggy hits him over the head. "Oh be nice to the little lady!" He got a glare from both of us at that comment and he shrunk away. Fang smirked glancing at me. I huffed. "Dont call me a lady. I am Not a lady." That was kinda who that evening went. Iggy would say something and we would glare. We talked about everything there was to do in this town and the school and just pure randomness. I kinda liked it.

. . . . . . . .

**Sorry about the short chapter! Please review about my first chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! Thanks for your reviews and positive feedback! I'll keep posting new chapters as fast as i can! Thx for reading!**

**. . . . . . **

_I looked up at the wolf human in front of me and gasped turning and running the other way as fast as i could. I looked up hoping to be able to get away but the branches above me were to thick. I kept running coming closer to the cliff every second. I glanced behind me. Bad idea. There was now 3 chasing me. I focused of the edge of the cliff. 3.. 2...1! I jumped off launching myself into the air as my wings popped out taking me higher away from the erasers. I looked around hearing a ringing sound just faintly. Was it Flyboys? _

Fwack! I jumped awake breathing heavily as i looked at nudge who was leaning over me an evil smirk on her face. "Morning Maximum" I groan flopping back and pulling my covers up over my head. "Go away Nudge… Its sunday… Let me sleep in…" Nudge smiled leaning down and whispers to me, "Mom left a plate of cookies and im going to eat them all. Chocolate chip cookies here i come!" She ran out but i was right behind her. Yeah i know im a bit obsessive but have you had my moms cookies!?

I ran past Nudge grabbing a hand full of cookies stuffing them in my mouth and closed my eyes. Mmm… Me and Nudge fought over the cookies till they were gone, leaving a disappointed Max and Nudge.

I jumped as the door bell rang. I looked at the clock. 9:00. Who would be here at this time in the morning? Yeah i know its not that early but still! I troted to the doors pulling them open but stoped short when i saw Fang and Iggy. I looked at them. "Why are you at my house 9:00 in the morning?" Fang sighed walking past me into the house. Ok so much for skipped in after Fang and sand happily, "Your mom sent us here to show you around town today! Isnt it great!?" I just looked at him then made a fake gun and pointed it at my head. "Shoot me now… NUDGE GET YOUR BUT DOW HERE!" I yelled up at nudge. She yelled back. "NO YOU GET YOUR BUT UP HERE SO I CAN DRESS YOU AND DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKEUP! OR ILL COME GET YOU!" I got really pale and Fang snickered. "Having some sister trouble?" I stared at him gaping. "Wow Fang thats the longest sentence you have ever said! Im so proud!" He Glared at me. Iggy Skipped up the stairs heading for Nudge's room. I ran to my room remembering i was only wearing mini pj shorts and a tank top. No need to give a free peep show. I shut my door behind me and pulled on Some jean shorts and a white T-shirt. I slapped my baseball cap on my head after pulling my hair into a pony tail and randown the stairs to where Fang was waiting. Nudge and Iggy ran down the stairs hand in hand. Hu didnt see that comeing. Fang rolled his eyes at fang and walked out the door but i stopped him. "Um how about we take my car?" He sighed. I bet he thought it was pink or something. I led him to the garage Grabbing the keys to my girl. I smirked walking in and turned on the lights. Fang stood there staring, his mouth hanging open alittle. I had a gorgeous Black Lamborghini. Iggy Beamed at me. Ok then.. I opened my door slipping into the drivers seat and motioned for Fang to be in the front. Note; never let Nudge sit in the front seat. She will sudenly become exited and almost get you in a crash. I pressed a button and the garage door slowly opened and i pulled out once everyone was in. Fang nodded to the left so i went left. Well guess ill just have to watch where he nods. Iggy and Nudge were quietly whispering to each other in the back and me and Fang made faces. Yuck. Iggy leaned to the front. "Oh yeah afew of our friends are gona hang with us today if you dont mind. Since school starts in a week and all we are gona party while it lasts. So just keep going straight till you see a roller skating alley kay?" I nod and he goes back to flirting with Nudge. Again ew.

I spotted the place he was talking about and pulled in. A few friends? The parking lot was packed. I parked in (lucky me) two spots. Im not risking my girl getting scratched. I shoved the keys in my pocket since i didnt bother with a purse and hopped out strolling in with fang iggy and Nudge. A few guys wolf whistled at me so i showed them my 'lucky' finger. Fang chuckled his deep vibrating laugh. Iggy was introducing nudge to a few other girls to i walked over. "Hey nudge. Iggy. Can i have a word please." They gulped and we stood off to the side. "Ok since you two are all lovey dovey no going farther than kissing no touching lower than the waist or higher than the waist in nudges case. Keep all clothes on and if i catch you at anything your dead." Iggy laughed pulling me and nudge back over to the girls. They smiled at me. Iggy Grinned. "Max this is Angel and this is Ella. Ella, Angel, this is Max! say hi!" I smiled, "Sup im Max. Now if you dont mind…" I slipped away from them walking over to fang. He looked at me then his friends. They smirked. "Aw does fangy have a girlfriend?" I flipped them off happily and fang snickered. "Hey Max. Having fun?" I laughed. The guys looked at me and one of the smaller guys looked at me all chipper. "Hi! Im gazzy Iggy brother. This is Sam, Cody, Kyle and Damion." I smirked. "Im Maximum but you can call me Max." They all just smiled.

Iggy ran over grabbing me by the waist and slinging me over his shoulder. I Yelled at him in protest and rammed my fists into his back. He Yelped in pain but didnt put me down. "No! you have to come roller skate!" I mouthed to Fang 'Save me!' but me just smirked. What is it with that boy and smirking?! The guys followed me and iggy grinning. Iggy set me down handing me some roller blades. I sighed pulling them on. I was boss at rollerblading. I waited for iggy before slowly making my way to the arena thing making it seem like i sucked. Iggy Smiled at me. "Wana race?" I smirked and we turned "Watch me kick your butt." He skoffed but we took off. He was ok but not as good as me. I laughed skating backwards as he fell behind. I spun around before stopping and grinned at iggy waiting for him. I skated up panting. "How the hell are you so fast…" I just laughed at him.

**Fang POV**

I watched her and iggy as they raced down the court. She wasnt half bad. I stood next to my sister Angel smiling a little. Angel looked at me funny, "Your smiling Fang! You never smile!" I just shrugged and she smirked whispering. "Do you like her?" I just stared at Angel. Creepy little mind reader. Yeah i thought Max was pretty but i didnt like like her, i mean come on i just met her! I leaned over taking a sip of Angels slushie. She glared at me but said nothing. Ha.

I stood up calling to Max and Iggy. "Guys come on lets go!" Max looked disappointed and iggy pouted. They made their way over to the counter returning their skates and pulled their shoes on following me with Nudge. Everyone took that as the Q that we were heading to the mall now. I love food court food. Max pulled her keys out of her pocket unlocking her car with the little button on her key. The guys just stood there gaping at her. She blushed. I chuckled at seeing her discomfort. I walked over to her, "Oh yeah guys Max's mom is the new rich vet that just came to town." She shook her head no. "No my dad is rich. Not my Mom." They guys all nodded as we all got in our cars.

Iggy directed her to the downtown mall that was anything but small. Nudge was Happily leaning on iggy hand in hand with him. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back. The seats were comfy. Max parked in two spots again and i smirked at her, "Your Obsessive." She scoffed at me getting out and walking into the mall with us in tow. She has a strong grip. Her nails hurt too.

We all (meaning the guys and other girls) piled into two big tables skarfing our food. I watched max. Not stalker like, she was just sitting next to me. She was eating 6 tacos at once. Thats how i ate. I just stared at her and she stoped to glance at me and shruged before answering, "Im hungry". I chuckled eating my food then sitting back waiting for them all to finish. Suddenly Max jumped up excited, "Look Fang!" She pointed at a karaoke stand and i smirked. She wanted to sing? Well it couldnt hurt. I nodded standing up and we all headed over. Max happily payed $5 to sing and stood up picking a song. Everyone in the mall had stopped to watch. Man she had guts. The music started playing and i stood back to watch. This should be good.

**Max POV**

I smirked grabbing the mike holding it up to my mouth as the music started playing. I was singing Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,**

**and she's probably getting frisky...**

**right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink**

**'cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,**

**showing her how to shoot a combo...**

**And he don't know...**

**That I dug my key into the side**

**of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**

**carved my name into his leather seats...**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Right now, she's probably up singing some**

**white-trash version of Shania karaoke.**

**Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"**

**and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,**

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on**

**3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...**

**Oh, and he don't know...**

**That I dug my key into the side**

**of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**

**carved my name into his leather seats,**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,**

**'cause the next time that he cheats...**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

**No... not on me**

**'Cause I dug my key into the side**

**of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**

**carved my name into his leather seats...**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

**Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.**

I smirked setting the mike down and jumped off the stage as people clapped and i mock bowed walking over to fang, "So do you like my singing?" ,A smirk was very evident in the tone of my voice as nudge just giggles. Nudge clasps her hands, "You guys should have heard her band back home! Everyone loved her gigs!". I just waved its off, "We wernt that good Nudge." Iggy picks me up hugging me but im not a very huggy person so i elbowed him hard in the gut. I know im mean but i have a personal bubble. Nudge glared at me and i laughed. "Come on guys lets go have some fun" I turned to Fang but he wasnt there. My heart sped up as i turned around. Fang was on the stage about to sing. Oh so he thought he could do better? We'll see about that.

**Fang POV**

While Max was basking in her glory i slipped away paying to sing. Time for some competition. I smirked as the music for Demons by Imagine Dragons started to play. With my deep 'sexy' voice (acording to girls of the world) i started to sing. Take this Max.

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Ha. I jumped down feeling pretty good as she gaped at me. I Patted her shoulder, "Maybe next time Max" She slapped her hand and glared before Nudge pipped up. "We should make them kiss! Lets flip a coin!" Everyone in our little group cheered and me a Max glared daggers. I swear if looks could kill them would all be dead. Max had a pretty scary glare to.

Nudge smirked, "If you dont ill replace all you clothes with my choice of fashion and you will never see Mr. Twinkles again." Max looks at Nudge horrified and i tilted my head at her, "Who is Mr. Twinkles?" Max went pale and stammered something i couldnt understand. I snickered.

Iggy pulled out a quarter, "Im flipping! If i win you two kiss!" I groaned but iggy yelled Heads while it was in the air and caught it. I held my breath. Iggy groaned, "Noo! its tails!" Me and Max wooped Triumfant. I will admit that kissing her wouldnt be the end of the world. She was breathtakingly beautiful. My phone buzzed and i pulled it out. It was Max's mom. I answered her, "Hello? ah Mrs. Martinez. Yes we are just at the mall. Yeah sure ill bring her home right now. bye" I hung up shrugging. "Max your Mom says she wants you to come home for dinner and cookies" Max and Nudge give eachother a look before grabbing iggy and my hands and pulling us to the car laughing like crazy people. We all piled in as Max sped home somehow missing every cop in the city (i always get caught sadly). She parked in the garage yelling a good bye to us before running inside and leaving us outside alone. Well that was strange. I shruged smiling. Iggy shook his head. "You should have kissed her fang.." I glared at him, "Remember im your ride home iggy" I took one long last glance at her house. She really was special…

**. .**

**Hey guys! thanks for reading my second chapter! ill get another chapter on by next wednesday if i can! REVIEW PLEASE! X3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! 200 views in a week! I love you all! **

**Max: yeah we love you so much danny…. **

**Me: IKR! i feel so loved! :D **

**Fang: *sits in corner being a silent stalker* **

**Review! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . ….**

**Max POV**

Week one went by ok. But now for the real challenge. A new High School.

I sit up, the covers of my bed half hanging off the bed. Yeah im a messy sleeper. Dont judge me. Nudge had kindly picked out my clothes for me, and they were hanging on my bedroom door. Pft! She wanted me to wear a skirt?! Dream on girl! I hopped up grabbing a pair of white skinny jeans and a Gray tanktop pulling on my black leather jacket on over it. I slipped on my black converse jogging downstairs to the kitchen. Mom had kindly made us breakfast before leaving for work. I dug into the Pancakes and eggs scarfing them down as Nudge waltzed in wearing a pink mini skort with a purple V-neck. I rolled my eyes but secretly i thought it looked pretty good with her mocha skin. She Crammed a pancake into her mouth before pointing at the clock then my car keys. I smirked. She was letting me drive. I grabbed my bookbag and my car keys dashing to the car.

I was only excited to see the look on peoples faces when they saw what i was gonna be driving up in. I waited for nudge to buckle up before pulling out of the driveway and speeding to the school. I slowed when i got closer, not wanting to run some kid over and pulled into - once again- two parking spots. What!? I love my car!

I had slipped my sun glasses on while driving so when i got out it added more to my bad-ass look. I smirked at the gaping faces of other people as me and nudge walked over to the front doors looking like we owned the place.

I spotted Fang and Iggy with their little 'group' and headed over. Fang was smirking and Iggy, was well, being iggy. Fang chuckled as i took my sunglasses off, tossing my hair over my shoulder for an extra dramatic look, "Nice entrance Max. Real smooth." I laughed. "Pft you just wish you were me." I glanced at Nudge and Iggy who when fawning over each other and my and fang rolled our eyes at each other, walking away from them into the building. Me and Fang headed over to the Auditorium, where the principal wanted to give a 'Speech' for the new school year.

Yeah right.

Me, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Ella found an empty row in the very back and we flopped down like we had just walked a marathon. Fang smirked at me and i just looked at him. Why was he looking at me like that?! I glanced at Iggy and suddenly i knew why.

The Principal waltzed onto the stage and i facepalmed myself. He grunted before smiling nd started talking.

"Welcome to NorthView High! I am pleased to say the numbers at this school have gone up this year! We have lots of new freshmen and the Two daughters of the Famous Scientist Jeb Batchelder! Please welcome them with a round of applause!"

I shrank in my seat as the WHOLE FREAKING SCHOOL STARTED CLAPPING! I sent a death glare at iggy and gazzy who were jumping on their seats pointing at me and nudge. I glanced at her and she nodded an evil smirk on her perfect little face.

We hit the back of their legs at the same time sending them flying into the row infront of us. I cracked up highfiving her. Fang just shook his head trying not to laugh.

"Ok thats enough children! will hand out your time tables as you exit the room! Please head for your homerooms after you get it! Thank you!"

Iggy help up his hand with three finger up. He mumbled 3 2 1…. taking away a finger each time and as he said zero there was a loud explosion and the whole room was filled with blinding gross smelling green fog.

I screamed racing for the doors with fang angel and the rest of the gang. Gazzy and Iggy were laughing like maniacs and i gasped for clean air when we got outside. Kids started pouring from the doors.

Gazzy and iggy were counting something. "1. 8! 8 barfers! Thats a record!" They let out a loud woop and i looked at fang my eyes wide. He just shrugged. "This school does bomb drills. Its normal."

I gaped at him. Those idiots… I stopped fumming for a moment to glance around at all the other highschoolers. They were laying on the grass all over some were texting some were making out (so gross….) and others getting beat up. Looks so nice dont you agree?

"So still want to hang with us?" I jumped feeling fangs minty breath on my ear. "Ah! Fang! Dont do that its creepy!" He laughed putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah i know thats why i do it. And your hair smells like mangos. But seriously. You still gona stick around?"

I frowned. Mangos? My shampoo says its coconut scented. Strange… "Pft! Hell yeah! You think im scared!?" He shrugged but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So how about we head for Tuttie Fruitie? It sounds so good right now…" Angel piped up with a hopeful look on her face. "They always cancel school for the day when Iggy and Gazzy blow something up."

I snickered. "Yeah sure im in!" We looked at the others. The boys (well not fang) were dancing around singing about yogurt. "Well fang doesnt care and the boys and singing about it so yeah. Nudge Ella?"

They looked at eachother then sighed. "Alright…"

Yes! I grabbed the boys pulling them with me to the car. Once again, since the WHOLE school was watching, i was rewarded with gaping mouths and strange looks from the popular kids.

Pft losers.

I shoved Gazzy and Iggy in the backseat and let Fang sit shotgun. I climbed in the drivers seat starting it up. I glanced at the car that (i think) is Ella's then pulled out out the parking lot, Music pounding from the speakers. I led the way to Tuttie Fruitie parking then running in with Iggy like a 3 year old.

Fang shook his head following us slowly with the rest of the gang. "They think their sooo cool that they have to be slow caterpillars" I whispered to Iggy. He cracks up, "Really?! caterpillars?!" I laughed.

"Yeah im not sure where that came from either."

Gazzy walked up wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "So what'cha gettin'?" I rolled my eyes shrugging his arm off and looked at all the flavors. "Eh… Chocolate and Coconut." I grabbed the half a gallon bowl, heaping it with the frozen yogurt. I dumped a bunch of those little fruit jelly balls that look like fish eggs on it along with LOTS of cookie dough and chocolate chips. gumballs, and marshmallow cream. I set it down on the little thing that weighs it. The dude behind the counter gave me a funny look and i smirked.

"Uh that will be $18.72 miss"

I handed him a $20 and he handed back my change. I grabbed a neon green spoon and walked over to fang who was filling his with every single kind. He shrugged. "What? I couldnt decide."

I shuved a spoon full in my mouth and smirked. "nice" I mumbled with my mouth full. I glanced at Gazzy who had only put a little yogurt in his dish and was mostly filling it with the toppings. I laughed. That was so smart. **(Thats what i do… Pft who cares about the yogurt! Toppings are way better….) **

15 minutes later we all had our frozen yogurt and were sitting on the grass in the middle of the city park. I was laying on my belly, legs pumping up in the air.

Fang sat down next to me, his face emotionless. I looked up at his eyes. They flickered over to me and we held the gaze for a moment before breaking it. What was that? I glanced at him but his eyes were focused on the ground. I sighed pulling out my phone and texting my best friend back home - no this was home now- i meant back in LA. I snickered at a few of her comments. Sam had popped his giant blowup pool. I laughed. Fail.

Fang stood up. "Hey Max can i talk to you? Alone?" Ella looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes but stood up. "Yeah sure". We walked away into the woods where they couldnt see us. "So whats up?"

He looked down at his hands before taking a ragged breath. He glanced up at me then grabbed my waist pulling me close and pressing his lips to mine. I froze for a moment before kissing back. I wrapped my arms around his neck with one hand entangled in his hair. His tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I smirked against his lips opening my mouth a little. He slid his tongue in my mouth playing with mine for the upper hand. We stood like that, with my back up against a tree for what seemed like forever till we heard a "**Click" "Snap". ** We jumped apart breathing raggedly and glared at iggy and nudge who high fived each other.

I felt my face get really red and i looked at me feet. "What the hell Iggy!" I looked at Fang who was blushing but mad. "Is there no such thing as privacy with you!?" Iggy screamed running away with nudge but holding up the camera. He yelled back. "I'M SHOWING THE OTHERS!"

I looked at Fang but he wasnt there anymore. I frowned but felt his strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and relaxed. "So does this mean we are busted?". He nodded, kissing my neck with his warm lips and whispered. "You taste like Strawberries…." I giggled turning around in his arms and kissed his lips one more time. "We should go Fang….."

Wait! Hold up! Did i really just giggle…? Something is really wrong here….

He sighed letting me go but laced his fingers through mine. "Fine…" I smiled walking back the way we had come. I froze where i stood looking at the picnic blanket they had been sitting on.

It was splattered with blood and there was a note. I picked it up scanning over it with my eyes. I was trembleing as i read the familiar handwriting.

"_If you want your little friends back you know where to find me. And bring the Emo boy."_

Fang leaned over my shoulder reading it also. "Max i think you have some explaining to do." He whispered his voice cold as ice.

**Cliffe! I hope thats enough Fax for chappie 3! :D I wuvs you all! XD (no im not lez…)**

**F: You sure?**

**Me: *Pouts* your so mean to me fang...**


	4. Chapter 4

**chappie 4! Hope you like! :D X3**

…**.**

I looked at him pulling in a long shaky breath. "Fine. I understand if you hate me and are scared of me after this….." I leaned up kissing his lips just in case it was my last then pulled my jacket off. I slowly let my wings open up behind me.

His eyes widened as he watched. He reached a hand out stroking the feathers softly. I shivered as it sent chills down my spine. "Why arn't you afraid of me?" I whispered, looking up into his deep onyx eyes.

He smiled a little. "Because they are beautiful not scary. But you still have a story to tell." His face hardens again. I sigh sitting down, on the grass, and begin my story. Yeah life sucks….

"Ok from the start… My father Jeb Batchelder is a scientist. Him and my mother created me." He rolled his eyes as if to say, Well-duh…. "She let him have me because they were young and i was well…. Any ways i grew up with him. I loved my dad. Well one day, when i was 5, he told me i had to get some shots so I wouldnt get sick. I cried but he told me he would give them to me so them I felt better. Sort of…" I shuttered but kept talking.

"_Maxie! Where are you sweetie! Im gona find you!" I giggled squishing farther behind the couch. Suddenly his smiling face came swooping down and he grinned at me. "Gotcha!" He laughed pulling me out and tossed me in the air. I laughed hugging him with my little skinny arms. "I love you daddy." He hugged me back. "I love you to Max." He set me down kneeling in front of me. "Maxie today we have to give you some shots so you dont get sick ok?" I screamed running to my room to get Mr. Wuffles. He followed me rubbing the back of his neck. I peaked out at him from under all my stuffed animals. "Max it wont hurt i promise. And there is a surprise waiting there for you." I looked at him. "No. Wait. What is the surprise?"_

_He laughed. "I guess you will have to find out now wont you?" I sighed crawling out but still holding onto Mr. Wuffles like he was my life line. "Alright Daddy…. Can Mr. Wuffles come please?" He grinned picking me up. "Sure sweetie." He walked to the car with me in his arms and buckled me into my car seat. He got in the drivers seat pulling out of the driveway. I sang to my bear as he drove. Two hours later we finally got there. I was asleep but woke as soon as he parked. He got out and came to my side, unbuckling me. I hopped out trotting at his side, one hand gripping my bear, the other holding onto his pointer finger. _

"_Where are we Daddy?" I smiled up at him and he smiled back. But it looked forced and he bent down picking me up and hugging me tight. "My work. Maximum i love you so much and please never ever forget that ok?" I nodded frowning and kissed his cheek. "Of course Daddy!" He walked into the big white building where some men were talking. An African-American girl who looked my age was standing next to them looking frightened. Jeb set me down and motioned for the girl to come over. She looked happy to see him and ran over hugging his leg. I crossed my arms looking at her. "Hey! Thats my daddy not yours." She glared at me. "Is not. He is my daddy. He said so." I looked at jeb and he laughed. "Max this is Nudge your new sister. Nudge this is your new sister Maximum." I shrugged. "Ok i guess we can share my Daddy if your my sister." She grinned at me nodding. _

_The men turned walking over and my dad bent down to our level. "Max im leaving. But I love you so much. I'll see you again some day. Nudge I love you to." He hugged us both really tight before standing up. The men shook my fathers hand before saying 'You can go now Jeb'. My dad sighed turning and walking away. That was the last time I saw him…_

I lifted my hand feeling the tears running down my cheeks. What? The great Maximum Ride never cries! I wiped them away looking at fang who leaned over hugging my tight before whispering. "Go on."

_I grabbed Nudges hand hugging my bear with my other arm. She looked at me her face terrified. The man leaned down smiling at me. "Hello Max. My name is Dr. Jonhson. I will be taking care of you from now on. You will stay with Nudge here." I glared at him and retorted. 'Will not. My daddy will bring us home. He will kick your butts." The man growled straightening up. "Take them to their room and deal with them. The sooner we start the better." Two of the other men nodded picking up up and carrying us to a room. I was white with two metal tables in the middle. They laid us down strapping us to the tables. Then they left. Nudge cried screwing her eyes shut. I long time later, I'm not sure how long, Two people, a man and a woman, came in wearing long white coats. They smirked at nudge pulling some drawers with shots in them out of the tables. _

_They grabbed a few different bottles after putting a mask over Nudges face. Her eyes fluttered shut as her head lolled to the side. _

_I screamed thinking she was dead and he turned around slipping one on my face and everything started to get foggy. Then i was out cold. When i woke up Nudge was starting to wake also. I groaned. My body ached. Wait. That wasn't Nudge! I gasped. "Who are you? Where is nudge!"_

_She looked at me. "Max? Is that you?" I nodded looking at her funny. "Yeah but who are you?"_

_She frowned. "Its me nudge your sister!" I sat up. The straps snapped as if they were string. I gasped looking down at myself. I was big! Little did we know, we had been asleep for three years. I felt something move on my back and i spun around but nothing was there. But something was still rubbing my back. Nudge gasped pointing at me. "You have wings!" I looked behind her. She had pretty brown spotted wings to! I spread mine out looking at them. They were gold with white and black spots on them. Like a Falcon. Hers were more like eagle wings. _

I looked up at Fang who seemed to be thinking. I bit my lip and kept going.

_She tried to sit up but it wasnt working. I sighed walking over and pulling at the straps. Again they broke. Weird. She sat up, legs swinging down, and hopped up. I looked at her. She was pretty. "Hey Nudge what do i look like?" She looked at me for a moment. "Well you have brown hair with blonde streaks in it, a natural tan and melted chocolate eyes. What about me?"_

"_Um you have black hair and freckles and your skin is milky brown. You eyes are a pretty green." She smiled liking it. "Ok Max! Lets see if y-" She broke off as the door slammed open and these horrifying wolf-like things growled at us. I put my fists up ficking my eyes on them as they rushed us. I made sure Nudge was behind me before beating the crap out of them, one by one, till they were all laying dead at my feet. A man, who i think was the one we had first met stood in the door way smirking. "Good job Maximum! Now time to test Nudge." He walked over to me putting a metal thing around my neck that cut my skin if i pulled on it. Then he strapped Nudge back down hanging knives up on the wall. I frowned standing back because the colar hurt. Nudge looked at the knives like she wanted them to come and suddenly one flew off the wall right to her hand._

_She grabbed it shocked, and cut off the straps. I gaped at her. Wings AND Superpowers! The man clapped his hands together happily. "That is truly wonderful girls!" We glared at him and he shrank under our gaze. "Now girls. We wont hurt you if you do what we say. If you dont we will cause so much pain. Maybe even death." That made us shrink away and we grabbed each others hands. He pointed at the door and we walked out following in front of him to a big gym like room. _

_Every day it was more experiments and fighting fly boys and erasers. When we were 12 He let us go outside, thinking we wouldnt try and run. Or well fly. But we did. The second his back was turned we flew away as fast as possible. A few days of flying and we found ourselves in a city. We looked at a big map and found what we were looking for. A map. We followed it, careful not to be seen by anyone. After a week of looking we finally found my dads house. It had been 8 years since i had seen him. _

_I took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. Ding-Doooong. We waited and a few minutes later a man who looked to be in his 30's answered. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at us. "Can i help you?" I looked at him. "Sir are you Jeb Batchelder?" He nodded and i tried to ignore the hurt forming in my heart that he didnt recognise me. I looked at him and whispered. "Daddy. Im home." His eyes widened and he jumped forward pulling us into the biggest hug ever. Nudge started to cry but i made sure i didn't. "Oh girls…. Im so sorry…. Im sorry…" I just nodded and he let us go. "Come with me." He turned walking away into the house and we slowly followed him. I wasn't about to just trust him after he gave us away 8 years ago. He stopped in his office dialing a number on his phone. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah valencia…. Max… She came home. She escaped. With her sister Nudge. I want you to be at the airport in two days. Im sending them to you."_

"_But Jeb! Iv never met her!"_

"_So? Your her mother and if i dont send her away they will come looking here for her. Just be there."_

_Then he hung up. I looked at him. "My mother?" He nodded. "Max wait in your room with Nudge while I get things ready for you. I sqeazed Nudges hand and led her to my old room. It was still the same as the day i left it. They were all still pilled up in a heap on my bed. I smiled softly looking at my purple puppy bob. "Oh nudge…" I suddenly needed a hug and crumpled into her arms. She let me cry on her shoulder until my dad called us down to the kitchen. I wiped away my tears putting on a brave face and trotted down stairs to where dad was sitting in the kitchen. _

"_Max im bringing you girls to the airport and putting you on a plane to texas, then frm there it will go to Arizona. Till you get there you name is Raven. Nudge will be Ally. Its to keep you safe. But when you meet your mother you will me Max and Nudge again alright?"_

_I nodded. "Yes dad." He stood ushering us to his car. We hopped into the back seats and he drove us to the airport. _

_As we stood, about to get on the plane he hugged us both tight. "I love you girls"_

_I just smiled weakly at him as we got on the plane waving at him. _

"We were on that plane for 26 hours. Nudge learned to be a motor mouth and my ears broke."

I smiled a tiny smile as i looked at Fang. "My mom picked us up and we lived in California till we moved here. I guess they found me…"

He reached a hand out wiping away a stray tear. "Lets go find them together."

"But if they catch you! They will experiment on you!"

He stood, spreading black wigs out behind him. "To late for that."

I gasped but ignored it. I stood and we flew off hand in hand.

I have no idea where we are going.

…**..**

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! X3**


End file.
